sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Clarke
Name: Jason Clarke Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 12th (Senior) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Watching Survivor, running, swimming, field hockey, automotive science, tutoring Appearance: Jason Clarke is one of the smallest men in the class, being only 5 feet, 6 inches tall and weighing only 122 lbs. He has a large nose, described as a “Saget nose,” and a very distinctive moustache that many people have likened to Borat or Luigi, along with a thick beard that comes out during swim season. His straight black hair is slicked back, so as not to get in the way of his dark brown eyes, both of which complement his light brown skin. When not in heavy physical activity, he dresses in a collared shirt, slacks and dress shoes, and sometimes a tie, a throwback to when he went to school in Britain. The one thing that people think of when they talk to him is his British accent, which many of the women see as his standout feature, easily overshadowing his average appearance. When he was abducted, Jason was wearing a pair of white khakis, as well as a blue Old Navy collared shirt (unbuttoned) over a white T-shirt and a pair of predominantly black New Balance shoes. Biography: Jason Clarke can be described as one of the more exotic members of the Bayview Secondary Senior Class. Jason was born to a Caucasian father (an accountant for KPMG) and a Hindu mother (a banker) in Leeds, Great Britain, where he spent the first 13 years of his life. While in Leeds, Jason had two main interests: cars and Survivor. He watched both the British and American versions of the show with his father, and over the summers, helped refurbish an old Mercedes, which, because of their location (close enough to the city to simply walk or use a bus), was never used. When Jason was seven, his instructors noticed his talent for math and science, recommending private tutors for those subjects. With Jason’s approval, his parents obliged, and Jason started to excel, with his confidence in math and science, Jason started to branch out, joining many intramural activities, mainly field hockey, swimming, and track. The biggest change that came to Jason was when he was thirteen, when his father received a promotion to head of KPMG’s Auditing Department in Minneapolis. Taking the entrance examinations, Jason was allowed to skip second form (eighth grade in American terminology), and go directly to secondary school. Joining Bayview was pretty tough for him at first, being one of the smallest and youngest, as well as having his parents be relatively stern, promoting hard work in his classes. His parents loved him, and vice versa, and Jason wanted to do well in his classes, but he had a hard time concentrating on his work when there was so much online and on TV. It was in October of freshman year when he started to hit his stride when he started to help a sophomore member of the (American) football team that he had gotten to know in math class. He had been doing pretty badly in math, and needed to get an 80 on his next test to pass and stay on the team. So, Jason helped him out, slowly and patiently, working from the basics of the subject matter, to find the mental block. The football team won their next game, as that sophomore had gotten a 96 on that test. Gladdened by this, Jason signed up for the peer tutoring program at the start of sophomore year. His ability to help others improve their grades got him a high level of respect from his friends, the athletes, and his parents, who bought him a Scion tC for his 16th birthday, which he has just started to drive, having received his license, and modify, continuing his automotive interests. Also during sophomore year, Jason joined the three teams he had played on when in Britain: field hockey (to the amazement of the boys), swimming, and track, while not excelling, showing a great effort. As a junior, he got into parties by helping buy alcohol behind the backs of his parents, which has helped him gain more friends. Jason is the person who always has a smile on his face, mainly because he needs a reason to not be happy. Jason’s default opinions of people are positive, once again needing to have a specific reason to not like a person. As such, Jason is on good terms with nearly the entire class. Academically, he is a very good student, with a 3.8 average, getting mostly A's (especially in maths and science) with an occasional high B. Despite that, he spends much of his time at home, researching and playing Survivor online, where he has made some good showings, winning once, making it to the final four a second time, and reaching mid-to-late jury the other three times. His relationship with his parents is quite strong, while Jason bickers with his parents occasionally, mostly on Jason's study habits. He watches Survivor with his parents, and discusses automotive science with his father. All in all, he's pretty happy. Advantages: Jason has practically grown up on the show Survivor, having watched every episode. This familiarity allows him to make a plan on who to team up with, and how to eliminate threats. His intelligence allows him to think quickly and from all angles. Three years of tutoring the sports teams has given him a decent level of respect, making him an attractive asset for an alliance. His participation in field hockey, swimming, and track have made him more athletic than one would expect, specializing in getting to places quickly. Disadvantages: Jason’s lack of focus and small frame. While Jason can be a human calculator and extremely focused at times, there are other times when he just can’t seem to sit still. Indeed, for every one goal he has met, there are ten that he has left unfinished. For example, studying for a test could take him an hour if he buckles down, or he could end up dropping off five minutes in because of what’s on TV, or because he wants to go online, or any number of reasons. In a straight physical fight, Jason could end up having to run if he doesn't want to be beaten. Designated Number: Male Student no. 016 --- Designated Weapon: Paper Fan Conclusion: Well, well, well Mr. Bigshot Survivor! How will you survive with merely a paper fan? I am eager to find out how, but I give you three days. Good luck boy 016! The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Decoy73 Killed By: Hayley Kelly Collected Weapons: Paper Fan (assigned weapon), Hook Sword (from Winnie Clark) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jason Clarke is (mostly) a self-insert of decoy73 *Jason has no relation to this guy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jason, in chronological order. Pre-game: *Come Fly With Me *Soar *Let's Do The Time Warp Again *Real Men Don't Need to Open Doors ... *The Dance Must Go On! *Closing Time *No Tap. But We're Okay With That V4 *False Awakening *D-Day *Accidental Acrophobia *Watch Your Step *Cleanliness and Loneliness *Revenge is Best Served Cold *Instinct Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Clarke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! '' *Jason is by far one of the most out-of-place and unlikable characters in SOTF that I've ever seen, and the only one of decoy's characters which I believe is truly irredeemable. The worst character in v4, bar none. - ''Anonymous *I'd say the above comment is quite hyperbolic (and also a very good argument against anonymous comments; I'm pretty sure staff has said if we get anonymous nastiness again and find out who did it we'll slap their name onto what they said). Jason wasn't always likable, but I think that was an element of his character, intentional or not. He tried to help people out, but he was just clueless about how to go about it without irritating everyone around. There are lots of people like that. I'm actually inclined to say it probably was intentional, since when Jason meets another of Decoy's characters he manages to even get on her nerves a bit. I do feel like Jason's death was rather sudden, and I think if Decoy took another shot at him we'd probably see a very different result, but he wasn't terrible. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students